Cave Story+
}} Cave Story+ is a Cave Story remake for PC, Mac (now defunct), and Nintendo Switch developed by Nicalis. It was released on Steam on November 22, 2011 as well as the Mac App Store on September 7, 2011. It features remastered graphics and music as well as several new game modes, one of which being exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. Differences Audio and visuals Cave Story+ has three music options. Players can choose between the original chiptune music, remastered chiptune music, or a "new" soundtrack. The game can also be played with the original graphics or remastered graphics with quadruple the resolution (twice as wide and twice as tall). Players may also select to play the game with an English translation or the original Japanese, though the Japanese language selection only extends to the scrolling and inventory text. Status indicators such as the "Level Up!" text and the "Yes/No" option prompts remain written in English. The Switch version has two additional sountracks: "Famitracks" and "Ridiculon". Seasonal graphics Within certain dates, the game changes graphics to match the occasion. This adjustment is togglable and can be turned off in the Options menu when the following dates occur to play with the regular graphics. * From October 26 to November 2, the game uses Halloween themed graphics. * From December 24 to January 6, the game has Christmas/Winter themed graphics Difficulty levels Cave Story+ has a selection of three difficulty levels. Easy mode halves the HP of enemies and halves the damage they do to Quote. Original difficulty, the standard difficulty, is identical to the original game; Quote takes 100% damage, and enemies have 100% HP. Hard mode doubles the HP of enemies and removes all Life Capsules but one from the game, leaving the player with a maximum of 8 HP. Additionally, the Missile Launcher is not available in Hard mode. Each difficulty level provides a visual cue during gameplay - in Easy mode, Quote wears a yellow outfit, in Original mode, he wears his standard red outfit, and in Hard mode, he wears a baby blue outfit and has a more human-like appearance. Additional features Cave Story+ features support for three concurrent save files. Also, several new game modes are playable, including Curly Story, the Machine Gun Challenge, Sanctuary Time Attack, Boss Attack, the Wind Fortress, and the Nemesis challenge. Switch also has an exclusive challenge in the form of the Sand Pit. Achievements Seventy-six achievements can be earned in Cave Story+. | Mimiga Hero | Mask Mimiga Ending | Untouchable | No Life Capsules (Good Ending) | Unstoppable | No Life Capsules (Best Ending) | So easy, so so easy! | Completed Easy Mode | I Like It Hard! | Completed Hard Mode | To Hell and Back | | Sanctuary S Rank | Completed Blood Stained Sanctuary in Less Than 3:00 | Sanctuary A Rank | Completed Blood Stained Sanctuary in Less Than 4:00 | Sanctuary B Rank | Completed Blood Stained Sanctuary in Less Than 5:00 | Sanctuary C Rank | Completed Blood Stained Sanctuary in Less Than 6:00 | Who's the Boss? | Completed Boss Attack | Boss Attack S Rank | Completed Boss Attack in Less Than 8:00 | Boss Attack A Rank | Completed Boss Attack in Less Than 10:00 | Boss Attack B Rank | Completed Boss Attack in Less Than 12:00 | Boss Attack C Rank | Completed Boss Attack in Less Than 15:00 | Wind Fortress S Rank | Completed Wind Fortress in | Wind Fortress A Rank | Completed Wind Fortress in Less Than 5:00 | Wind Fortress B Rank | Completed Wind Fortress in Less Than 6:00 | Wind Fortress C Rank | Completed Wind Fortress in Less Than 7:00 | Happy Birthday Pixel! | Played Cave Story on April 29th! | Fish Preserve | Spared Eggfish | Doggy Style | Beat Omega with Jenka's Puppy | Return the Favor | Saved Curly Brace | Weapons of Mass Destruction | Found and collected all Missile upgrades | Home, Sweet Home | Returned Mister Little back home | I'm Juggernaut... | Found and collected all Life Capsules | Toroko Wins! | Beat by Toroko | Kings of Power | Accumulated XX,XXX of damage | Merry Holiday Happy Euphemism | For the rest of us! }} Gallery Teleporter Room CaveStory+.png | Arthur's House in Cave Story+ Christmas Camp.png | Camp during Christmas, showing Curly, Quote, and a chest Cave Story+ artwork.png | Artwork of Cave Story from a Twitter post by Nicalis Category:Games